Born To An End
by SerpentMaster125
Summary: Many think that Endermen are just Mindless creatures driven only to kill you, but what if that s not true? The few who know this, have perished by the orders of the "Fallen" one. Can someone stop this?
1. Chapter 1

Born to an End.

 **Before men came, Endermen were the rulers of the Oceans. They lived in a paradise for so long, now they were forced to live on a dimension that is incapable of sustaining life. While the humans gained all of the continents and oceans that the Endermen once had.**

 **Would there be a savior?**

 **(Lost forest, 11.35AM)**

 **A deep forest that holds the remains of the ruined End city, wolves were very common at this part of the world, now all hunted down by the dreadful human empire as revenge for "killing" their livestock. The forest now is nothing more than lifeless. An lone Endermen roams around the forest, hoping to find something valuable. Then he saw something, a little human girl near a lake, at first he did nothing, he just walked away, hoping that she wouldn't follow him. The baby girl started to crawl towards him and the Endermen quickly realized this.**

" **No, go away! I don't want you near me!" The Endermen scolded the child and walked towards a grass block…**

 **But then the little girl started crying. The Endermen dropped the grass block and looked back at the little girl.**

" **Wait, where are your parents?" He grabbed her in his arms and looked at her green eyes. The Endermen looked around the area, and saw no one.  
"She cannot survive on her own here…if I bring her to my dimension, I will be banished for bringing a human, but if I bring her to a human city they will attack me….what should I do?" The Endermen thought in his head. Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the forest...he soon realized what this means…**

 **A group of 4 humans were patrolling at the forest, led by a man with a red cloak and Obsidian armor, he had black hair that covered a piece of his eye and a huge scar coming from his left arm, an cloaked man with an bow that is nearly his entire size, and 2 soldiers that both wore iron armor and wielded huge axes. The Endermen saw them just in time before they noticed him. He grabbed the little Girl and started to slowly walk away from the coming group…**

" **An Endermen, get him!" The cloaked man grabbed his bow and started firing flame arrows at him, the 2 soldiers started charging towards the Endermen at an incredible speed. One arrow was about to hit his head, but he teleported away just in time.**

" **Darn!" The Cloaked man threw his bow at the ground in frustration and grabbed a knife out of his pocket, but got stopped by the soldier in obsidian armor.**

" **He`s gone, you idiot. Don`t even think about using something like that." The soldier called the 2 soldiers, who were coming back in a flash.**

" **Let's get out of here, before we bring the entire pack of those vermin to us." The group moved out of the forest and into a village which was nearby.**

 **(End dimension)**

 **The End, an dimension that night and day never meet, where life is nothing more than meaningless, the Endermen were forced to live here after the humans defeated them and took all their previous continents…purple smoke appeared at the outer section of the End…**

 **The Endermen was in the End, breathing heavily in shock as he carried the little girl with him, he put her down and said something to her….**

" **Look, if you be quite, you may be able to stay here before they find out, got that?" The little girl didn`t give attention as she was crawling towards a strange cave inside of the end…**

" **Aw, that's cute, I like how she is going to the…oh no!" He quickly realized that she was crawling towards a cave that was filled with blocks and goods that they got from the Overworld, he teleported towards the girl, and grabbed her just in time before she got inside. He scolded the girl for what she nearly did.**

" **Do you want to get caught?! Then stay out of there!" He pointed towards the cave and shook his head to the girl. He sighted and grabbed the girl, leading her to his house…completely made out of obsidian and had a purple carpet at the front of the door, several paintings were on the house along with an item frame that held a diamond sword. Obsidian furniture and a bedroom, he set her at an obsidian sofa. The girl started crying and bailing like mad, the Endermen got frustrated by this and then said this to her…**

" **Fine, I'll get you a bed! Even if I have to steal one from the humans…" Someone then knocked at the door, he said to the girl to be quiet and walked towards the door, he slowly creaked open the door and looked outside….he saw an female Endermen that wore obsidian armor and had black hair that covered a piece of her hair, she had a rounded shield with an Enderpearl sigil on it and a huge spear…**

" **Hi there….Lyanna," he started to close the door but got stopped by Lyanna, who blocked it, he got frustrated by this and tried to use more power on it.**

" **Is there something Wrong Brandy?" She got confused by this but Brandon got even angrier.**

" **This isn't about the incident 2 weeks ago, right?" Lyanna asked to Brandon, who replied by slamming the door.**

" **It isn't your fault, but I have a little problem now…"**

" **I can help you if you want to…" After a while, he sighted and opened the door. Lyanna came inside the house and asked what was going on in a calm tone.**

" **Look, I need some help with something…something that I found in the Overworld…" Brandon Explained to Lyanna, who was confused by this, suddenly she realized something…**

" **Did you get a puppy?" Lyanna said To Brandon, who shook his head.**

" **Why do you think so?" He said to her in a confused tone. She pointed towards the Obsidian Sofa, which had mess all around it, Brandon`s eyes widened as he saw this.**

" **Oh oh…"**

 **Hi there everyone! I am back! I am going to be more active on the site and make more stories…maybe…well this was a HUGE challenge to make! I hope you liked it and Ill sssssee you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Born To An End, Chapter 2**

" **Why is there so much dust on your couch? Lyanna asked to Brandon, Brandon ran all around the house and checked every inch in his house, He ran back to Lyanna and saw something that made his eyes widen even more…**

" **Why the heck is my hair itching so much?" Somehow, the little girl managed to climb on the top of her head without getting noticed!**

" **You…uh…I like your new haircut!" Brandon said nervously to Lyanna, who was started to get suspicious…**

" **Well…thanks for the compliment….but nice seeing you again…" She gave him a pat on his back and started to leave his house.**

" **One last thing, what did you mean by finding a new thing in the Overworld?" The little girl that was on top of Lyanna`s head started to pull on her hair, which made Lyanna screech in pain.**

" **OW! What was that!?" The little girl fell from her head and onto the floor, making her cry, Lyanna looked down and saw something which made her completely shocked…**

 **(Lyanna Point of View)**

 **I heard something that sound like the wailing of a baby, I looked at the ground and I saw it, a human baby girl, with green eyes, blue clothing and black hair. My eyes widened as I saw it, the species which led the near destruction of our race. I looked at my brother, who had a regretful expression as I found out about "What he found." He sat at his sofa and said to me what was going on….**

" **I found her, at the Lost Forest, she was completely alone there. I couldn't just leave her behind…so I brought her here." Brandon then grabbed the child and brought her near us. The girl started to crawl towards me, I looked at her with a smile, and it was just adorable to see! I then realized something….**

" **Wait, she has a name right?" Brandon looked at me and then to the girl, he put his hand on his forehead.**

" **Well to be honest, I don't know, she was all alone at the forest, remember?" I started to think for a name for the little girl, only for me to realize that it was starting to go late.**

" **I need to go, otherwise the chief`s going to kill me, see you later little brother!" I grabbed my spear and shield, and walked out of the house, but not before I waved him goodbye, which he did too.**

 **(4 hours later, back to narrator view…)**

 **Brandon walked around in circles, completely nervous as the child started crying again, he then realized what this might mean….**

" **Maybe the girl`s hungry!" Brandon rushed towards the kitchen and checked everywhere, and then he found the perfect thing.**

" **Yes, a cake! Maybe all human`s like this!" He grabbed the cake and brought it to the girl, who was still crying. He carefully placed the cake on the table near the sofa, he sat on the sofa and started to think very carefully.**

" **Ok, so she was found in the middle of the forest, was she left there to die, or was she a sole survivor of an attack? I need answers…" Brandon heard something break, and he saw the girl trying to climb the table with the cake on it, broken shards and pastries was all around the floor. Brandon walked back to the kitchen to get a napkin, only to see the girl trying to eat the pastries on the ground. Brandon started to roll his eyes and tried to make her stop, but with no avail.**

" **Geez, you're even more stubborn than me, and that's kind of hard to believe…" He decided to just get to the kitchen and get some food for himself, but his food storage was empty...**

" **Great, just great, ok, you stay here while I`ll get some food, got it?"**

 **He grabbed the girl and brought her to his bed, he then went outside to go "Shopping." Which means he will just go to the Overworld and steal any food that he finds. As he teleported out of his dimension, he soon forgot about one thing…**

" **Wait, did I put the stove off?"**

 **The little girl started to get out of the bed and crawled all around the house, she then went inside of the kitchen and looked around. The little girl saw something which got her attention, a purple colored machine that had some meat in it. She got curious by this and tried getting the meat, but accidently pressed some buttons which increased it temperature and decreased the time…**

 **(20 minutes later)**

 **Brandon came back from the Overworld, he got a chest full of food, but as he walked around the End, he saw all Endermen looking at one direction…**

" **What the heck are you guys looking at?" He said to one of the Endermen,**

" **Isn't that your house?" The Endermen replied to Brandon, who was only more confused…**

" **Yes, why?" Brandon looked at the direction that everyone was looking at and his eyes widened in shock. The Endermen replied to Brandon…**

" **Your house is on fire!" Brandon dropped the chest and teleported to his house, which had fire everywhere, he looked around desperately trying to find the little girl, and he found her near the sofa, as fire closed in on her. Brandon grabbed the girl just in time before the flames engulfed her. Brandon teleported them out of the house, he breathed heavily and put the little girl on the ground. Brandon released his full anger and scolded the poor girl…**

" **I said stay! How hard could that be!?" She did not reply at all, she started to cry, Brandon suddenly realized what he has done and a purple tear appeared from his right eye…**

" **I'm sorry for what I said….Naeva." He looked down, then back to his house, which is now nothing more than rubble. He looked at Naeva, who was still crying, and tried to confront her…**

" **I forgive you…." Naeva crying stopped, and Brandon smiled….**

" **But not us!"He turned around and saw 2 Endermen guards that both wore obsidian armor and wielded huge spears…**

 **(To be continued)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Born To An End, chapter 3**

"You were hiding a human here?!" One of the guards said shouting at Brandon, who was next to Naeva as both of them looked at the guards, Brandon stood up slowly and tried to explain what happened.

"It isn`t what you think…" One of the guards, who had brown eyes and wore a helmet that looked like a mask, punched him hard on the face, making him unconscious…

"Take the girl, the rest of the End needs to know about this…"

(2 hours later, Brandon`s P.O.V)

I woke up in what seems to be the court room, I saw the rest of the End in entire rows of chairs all looking at me, they hissed at me and insulted me. I saw Naeva, who was being held by a huge Endermen that had red eyes and purple lines at his arms and legs. I heard the banging of a mallet, an Endermen which wore green clothing and had a long beard, started to talk…

"We are here to sentence Brandon Ethereal, for bringing a human to this dimension and bringing treason to his own kind!" The crowd all cheered as they heard that I was going to be sentenced to death, I saw Lyanna at the front of the main door, with tears in her eyes as she heard what was going to happen to me… The counsellor raised his arms, and silence appeared in the courtroom.

"At the defense will be the 2nd in command of our military army, Lyanna Ethereal!" All of the Endermen started to look at Lyanna as she walked towards her seat, the counsellor asked her a question…

"Why didn`t you inform your boss about the human child?" Lyanna was about to reply, but then another Endermen, who was at the opposite side, answered that…

"If she keeps secrets like that, we will banish you and your brother to your overworld, you know that right?" Lyanna nodded and tried to reason with the judge.

"My brother did nothing wrong, he has never harmed a fly in his life."

"Then how do you explain the child then?" The counsellor said while pointing his mallet at her,

"Brandon found the child in the lost forest, but it was alone, he couldn`t bear himself to leave something that is weak and helpless behind…"

Most of the crowd looked at each other and nodded in agreement, the counsellor waited patiently for the result, and about 64% of all Endermen agreed that I wasn`t guilty, the counsellor clenched his fist in anger and was about to say something to me, but got stopped by someone…

"Don`t even try counsellor…" The counsellor looked in front of him and saw something that shocked him, an female humanoid with long purple hair which wore an cloak that looked like it`s made of scales opened the main doors, the female had purple eyes and wore an crown with an violet gem on it. The counsellor stuttered as he saw her coming towards him.

"Empress! I…I…I really…didn't know that….uh…you were coming here!" The empress rolled her eyes and walked closer and closer, until she stopped, she looked around the courtroom and saw me and Lyanna, the Empress saw Naeva being held by a huge muscular Endermen with red eyes…

"I come out of my 100 year slumber, for this? Tell me what is going on."

The counsellor was still panicking and said that I was a traitor for bringing in a human to the End dimension, the empress looked at Naeva with an empathized face, and asked the Huge Endermen something….

"What is your name?" the Endermen was rather confused by this but replied.

"Drake, why?" the Empress rose her arm and ordered him to release Naeva.

"Release the child, you`re dismissed." Drake did as she said and gave her Naeva, all of the Endermen, including the counsellor were looking at her while she did that. The counsellor was angered by this and demanded the Empress to not show empathy to Naeva,

"Empress, why are you showing mercy to that….thing!" The crowd started to hold a grudge to the counsellor after he said that. The Empress handed Naeva to Lyanna, while the Empress tried to confront him…

"I know about the fact that all of you hated the humans for what they have done to your species 2000 years ago, I also hold a vendetta against for nearly destroy my species too, but as long as I rule, we won`t execute Endermen that did nothing wrong or throw human infants into the void! Do you get that?" The judges and the counselor looked at each other and they agreed, I wasn`t guilty and Naeva can stay in the end, all of the Endermen stood up and walked towards the main doors of the courtroom, but then the Counsellor said one more thing….

"One last thing, the human girl needs to have training if she wants to stay here, got it?" I nodded as I held Naeva and walked towards the main doors, Lyanna saw the Empress going to another room, Lyanna ran to her and asked her something,

"Why did you help us?" The empress then stopped moving, she turned around and saw Lyanna standing behind her.

"I do not believe in killing, the humans might have destroyed my people while I was a hatchling, but I show mercy…even if the pain never goes away." The empress continued to walk towards a spiral staircase with many paintings hanging on the walls, each of them showing Endermen and a black dragon in the background, Lyanna and The empress both went their separate ways….

(The Empress P.O.V)

As I was walking up the stairs, memories flooded back to my head again, all of my friends and family died….because of them, and I could still hear the screaming and see the terror that traumatized me. I shook my head as I was nearly about to make it to the roof, I saw 3 all of the Dragon egg`s that survived the attack thanks to my parents….who perished at the attack, my cloak soon folded out as wings and I changed from humanoid to Dragon form, I jumped off the roof and flew around the End at inhuman speed.

"So, Naeva is the name of the child?" she thought in her head…

(To Be Continued)

 **Sorry for the lame ending, but at least we have the EnderDragon here! Thanks for reading this and I hope you guys have a good day!**

 **Ssssseeee ya!**


End file.
